wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Quigo
Cintra Akurat uważam, że jeśli chodzi o pełną nazwę, to powinna się ona odmieniać, czyli Królestwo Cintry, a nie "Królestwo Cintra" (tak jak mamy Królestwo Niderlandów, Królestwo Belgii, Królestwo Hiszpanii, Zjednoczone Królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej) pzdrwm Mboro 21:20, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) Ok :) --Quigo 22:34, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Thanks for contributing! As i'm sure you can tell, my Polish is non-existent, so it's great to see someone helping out and i've seen your username quite a bit. Please keep up the good work! — Game widow 18:56, 31 sie 2009 (UTC) Interpunkcja Witam Przy listach wyliczeniowych wymieniających tytuły, np. tytuły zadań w poprawionym przez Ciebie artykule o nawiedzonym domu, nie powinno być dodawanych znaków interpunkcyjnych - przejrzystość, układ graficzny powinny brać górę nad zasadą automatycznego dodawania znaków interpunkcyjnych przy elementach listy. Pozdrawiam --A.D.fantasta 11:54, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Kwestia gustu. Taki układ graficzny był powtarzany zawsze i dla mnie nigdy nie naruszał przejrzystości tekstu i strony. Quigo 12:12, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) W pewnym sensie jest to kwestia gustu, ale nie wiem czemu tak się przyjęło- jak twierdzisz -na polskiej wiedźmińskiej wiki,bo, jak patrzę na wikie hiszpańską, francuską, angielską, włoską i niemiecką, to widzę potwierdzenie tego, co napisałem wcześniej. W angielskim też są zasady interpunkcji nakładające obowiązek stosowania znaków po elementach listy wyliczeniowej, ale odstępuje się od tego przy wyliczaniu tytułów, nazw, imion, nazwisk, bo znaki wtedy są zwyczajnie niepotrzebne. Zresztą nawet na polskiej zwykłej wiki(nie-wiedźmińskiej) elementy listy składającej się ze słów będących linkami nie zawierają na końcu znaków interpunkcyjnych np: Zobacz też edytuj * osobowość * jednostka społeczna * personalizm * personalizm chrześcijański * Laborem exercens * personoid Peace :) --A.D.fantasta 14:48, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Mała prośba Witam, mam małą prośbę. Czy mógłbyś mi podać wszystkie skróty do szablonów "cytat", albo wskazać miejsce gdzie mógłbym znaleźć informacje na ten temat. Chodzi mi o skróty linkujące do tytułów książek, komiksów np. MP- Miecz przeznaczenia. Pozdrawiam Ares mad 00:19, 25 maj 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem o co chodzi: http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Szablon:Cytat&action=edit tu są te skróty. Witaj Quigo! Mam prośbę czy mógłbyś dodać do kategorii "Jeziora" - Wielkie Jezioro Wyzimskie? Fol55 Dzięx Quigo Hej Quigo! Mam prośbe czy mógłbyś mi wytłumaczys jak się dodaję hasła do katergorii? Fol55 16:42, 10 wrz 2010 (UTC) Na dole artykułu widoczne jest okno Kategorie, tuż pod nim powinna znajdować się tylda "Dodaj Kategorię".Quigo 18:43, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Dzięx Fol55 21:05, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Witam! Witam! Mam pewien pomysł, jednak będę potrzebowała pomocy administratorów. Przed kartą tytułową niektórych tomów sagi stworzonej przez Andrzeja Sapkowskiego znajdują się krótkie cytaty. Np. przed kartą tytułową Chrztu ognia jest cytat z Brothers In Arms, Dire Straits. Podobnie przed częścią rozdziałów znajdują się fragmenty książek, podań ludowych, czy legend wymyślonych przez samego autora. Pragnę stworzyć dla nich oddzielną kategorię. Może nawet dwie- dla pierwszych i drugich. Następnie zapełnię je artykułami z cytatami z książek, numerami stron i tytułami, a także z komentarzem. Istniejące już artykuły (np. o przepowiedni Ithliny) sformatuję i dodam do odpowiedniej kategorii. Owe „wstawki” od autora uważam za absolutnie genialne i godne zarówno profesjonalnych artykułów, jak i kategorii. Co wy na to? Pozdrawiam serdecznie Wilczyca 18:46, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Nie wiem do kogo jeszcze powinnam to zgłosić??? W opisie komiksu "Zdrada" jest napisane o niezgodnosci geograficznej i chronologicznej. Spedzilem troche czasu na szukaniu jakiegos powiazania miedzy Redania i Temeria (gdzie Radowid II jest krolem Temerii), jakiegos komfliktu lub zmiany granic, ale nic z tego nie wyszlo. Jednak lisli chodzi o umiejejscowienie akcji dziejacej sie z komiksie to wyraznie jest napisane (rozmowa adeptow ze szkoly kota, strona 8) ze Geralt i reszta znajduja sie w ich letnim obozie, nie w Kaer Morhen.